


None Yet

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, F/M, Gen, Harry Accidentally Creates Life, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, Reverse Self-Insert, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, kind of, not finished!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Harry is lonely and after getting fed up with the Dursleys he runs away and accidentally bring all the characters from his favourite game to life.





	None Yet

Harry looked at the gobsmacked witch in front of him and smirked. ‘Bet she wasn’t expecting that’ he thought. She had come to collect Harry Potter. What she found was so much more. The ‘house’ that they were in was more of a mansion. One of the Potter properties actually.

Living in the house with Harry where a number of beings that hadn’t existed a few years ago. They all had a human form although seven of them weren’t fully human and twenty two of them were never human to begin with.

To be more precise, there were; two angels, a half-angel, three half-elves, six humans, eight centurions, fourteen summon spirits, one man made summon spirit and one fabrication of a summon spirit. All of them were characters from Tales of Symphonia.

Yup.

Harry was so abnormal he couldn’t even be a self-insert properly.

See, Harry was neglected when he was at the Dursleys. They were constantly going on holiday and leaving Harry alone in the house. Harry had very quickly learned how to use the game cube. His favourite game was Tales of Symphonia. He loved Lloyd. Lloyd being Lloyd was the only thing that stopped him from drinking a gallon of bleach and killing himself years ago.

When it had come out he had purchased Dawn of the New World. He was rather upset that Lloyd was the villain at the start of the game but he played all the way through and was glad that Lloyd was being Lloyd at the end.

Since he had started playing he had imagined various characters from Symphonia standing by him and being with him while he was doing chores and going through his life. The most common one being Lloyd. He never imagined Marta though. She was clingy and annoying.

One day his Lloyd had asked him ‘why don’t you just run away?’

So he did.

He had run and run until he found somewhere to spend the night. It was an old abandoned warehouse. It didn’t even have any shelving.

That night he had imagined his friends around him, comforting him.

When he woke in the morning he couldn’t have been more shocked. He was wrapped up snugly in Lloyd's jacket and all thirty five of his imaginary friends where settled around the room.

Kratos, Yuan and Regal where seated by the door. Richter was sitting as far away as he could get without being in the corner with Emil snuggled into one side and Aster on the other. Raine was sitting with Genis snuggled into one side and Colette snuggled into the other. Presea was sitting near to Genis. Lloyd was sitting next to Harry, looking down at him and asleep at the same time. Zelos was lying flat out on the floor, Sheena was sitting on the other side of the room looking fed up and glaring at Zelos. Ratatosk was sitting in the middle of the room with his eight centurions cuddled around him in human form. The thirteen other summon spirits were also settled around the room in human form. Corinne was curled up against Verius.

Raine, Regal, Aster, Kratos and Yuan had talked about how they had all gotten there for a while before coming to the conclusion that they had been brought to life from Harry’s imagination and the strange power he had. They all knew they were copies of a character in a game but they didn’t care. They may be copies but from the moment they were created they were their own person, much like Emil being completely different from Ratatosk even though they used to be the same person.

All of them had taken to training the six year old in anything they could. Harry was now trained in swordsmanship with dual swords (by Lloyd), a broad sword (by Kratos and Ratatosk), a short sword and daggers (by Zelos) and a reverse grip blade (By Emil). Regal had taught him hand to hand combat, Presea and Richter taught him how to use an axe, Raine taught him healing spells, Genis had taught him elemental magic, Sheena taught him flexibility, karate and meditation.

Harry was no longer the weedy, underweight twig he had been when he first entered the warehouse. He was tall, well built, strong and confident.

Finding out about his power had helped.

It was shortly after his friends had been brought into existence. He was walking around London when he had spotted a pub no one was looking at. He found it curious and had wandered inside. The nice man behind the bar had given him a meal and opened the door in the back for him. He had discovered a whole new world in there. An entire alleyway hidden from view. It was full of magic things.

He had figured a good place to go would be the bank. He would need to create certificates for all his new friends. He had no idea how to do that but he figured the bank would be a good place to start. When he had given his name to the teller he was immediately shipped off into a back room.

It turned out his family was stinking rich. Go figure.

So anyway, he had signed some emancipation documents, moved into one of his houses with his friends and the bank had created false documents for everyone. Regal had quickly rebuilt his company from nothing, although he had to give it a different name.

Sheena had become the queen on the underworld.

Not in the literal sense of course.

She had gone around through all the criminals in the streets on London and had made a network similar to what she had with the ninja of Mizuho but criminals and not ninjas. They were all afraid of her, if anything went down, she was the first to hear about it.

Aster became a scientist again and he and Raine worked in the best lab in London. Richter was happier not working.

Genis was enrolled in the best school in Britain and Kratos was teaching Lloyd how not to be an idiot.

Lloyd eventually managed to escape by getting a job as a blacksmith. Since he created authentic swords and armour people went to him for all their fantasy weapons needs. He had a surprisingly large clientele.

Zelos decided to be a model and fashion designer although no one suspected any different. He became very famous very quickly.

Presea was happy just doing little wood carvings that Lloyd sold in his shop.

They had settled into a nice little routine when it was all thrown to pieces by this woman, currently sitting on the chair across from Harry with her mouth wide open.

Richter rolled his eyes. “Close your mouth.”

The woman snapped her jaw shut and cleared her throat. “Um... I see... I... um... wasn’t...” she shook her head. “I wasn’t expecting you to look like that, or to be so powerful you can maintain the existence of this many beings all at once.”

Harry grinned and Raine smirked before explaining. “Well, even though Harry created us, he doesn’t supply the magic for us to live. We are, for all intents and purposes, fully alive as if we had been born into this world. We each have our own magical signature and survive just as any other being does.”

The woman looked shocked for a long time before she pulled herself together. “Well... that is incredibly advanced magic.”

Harry shrugged.

 

 

 


End file.
